


Snow

by anothermiracle



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Thus slight OOC, drunkHak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes reflected a deep sadness, like a boy who was told that angels didn’t exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> _huehanya: I just really want art of Hak (possibly drunk) clinging to Yona and trembling as he whispers “he was my best friend” I need it_

The snow was mocking him. 

The air had grown chilly over the past few days. Winds picked up and blew against the roof of their tent. Shin-ah shivered beneath his sheets more than he had before. Kija had accustomed to constantly pulling down the hems of his sleeves. Jae-Ha was found to stop more often to rub his feet. And Yoon found it rather challenging to gather dry wood for fire. Zeno was, well, Zeno. 

And Hak... stared at the snow. 

As per normal, he took up his usual position at the base of a tree close to the fire, his Hsu Quandao tucked to his chest. His brooding expression was directed towards the flames, eyes glazed over from their hypnotic movements. His gaze drifted to the white covering the ground before it hardened into a glare. 

“Hak.”

The man looked up to the green dragon smiling nonchalantly at him. Immediately, his eyes softened and his face melted into a smirk when he saw what Jae-Ha had in his right hand. 

“Where’d you get that, Droopy Eyes?”

“Some village nearby. The girls over there took pity on me for treading out in this terrible cold, and gave me this to warm me up,” Jae-Ha said as he shook the bottle, letting the liquid slush around. He took a sip before offering it to Hak.

Hak reached out and received the sake, tipping it over his lips and swallowing the clear liquid. It burned in his throat, but the warmth spread throughout his entire body, a comfort in the unyielding cold. He watched as his counterpart sat down next to him, leaning against the same tree. Jae-Ha began talking about inane topics, and Hak closed his eyes, occasionally contributing to the conversation here and there, the alcohol passing back and forth between them. 

Soon enough, the green-haired man’s words began slurring together and Hak noticed his eyes were drooping more than usual. Before Jae-Ha fell asleep, Hak picked the man up by the arm and slung it over his shoulders. The two made their way to the communal tent - albeit clumsily - and stumbled through the entrance only to find the rest of the crew sleeping soundly. Hak dropped Jae-Ha onto his bedspread, and the older man let out a dramatic cry which trailed off into a sleepy whine. After a moment, all that reverberated through the tent were the snores of four exhausted individuals. Hak smirked, before returning to sit by the fire once more.

Slightly inebriated, Hak began carving unidentifiable shapes in the snow with the back of his weapon. The cold was biting at his fingertips, but he didn’t bother with it much as he dug the pole deeper and deeper into the snow. Upon hitting the hard ground, Hak released the spear and let it fall, satisfied with the progress it made. He watched the Hsu Quandao disappear through the white, before following in its footsteps and laying down in the snow as well, arms spread eagle. Snowflakes pelted down on his face, triggering a memory from what felt like eons ago.

_His face was drenched from the snowball Princess Yona threw at him. Her laughter ringing in his ears, Hak quickly crouched down to prepare his ammo for firing. The two soon engaged in what felt like the most serious of snowball fights the world had ever seen, blatantly ignoring the chiding from the chestnut-haired prince at their side._

_Soon, Soo-won gave up trying to stop them, and began creating his own snowballs as well. The three ran around the Hiyruu garden, woes forgotten and worries melting like snow off their wet hair._

_Hak tried to avoid another snowball released from the hand of the prince, only to bump into Yona. She looked up at him, before running away with her red-hair flashing behind her._

_As she passed, Hak felt the image of the garden grow dark. Suddenly, he was surrounded by castle guards - those he had trained personally - weapons at the ready. He looked down, and there crouched Yona, pale-faced and scared, staring at him with pleading, hopeful eyes. He looked back, and there stood Soo-Won, blood staining his face. Instead of an innocent ball of snow in his hand, there lay a sword._

Hak sat up. 

Bits of frozen ice hung off the tips of his hair, and he ran a hand through it to shake them off. 

_That was a joke, right, Soo-Won?_

Suddenly, he stood up, eyes wild. His head swung back and forth, trying desperately to search for something that could reveal to him that this reality wasn’t real. That he hadn’t been betrayed by his best friend, that he hadn’t been left behind by someone he revered. Like a lost child, he wandered around the campsite, picking up his Hsu Quandao along the way as he trudged lifelessly and carelessly into the woods. A sharp pain sliced through his head, and he dropped his weapon, one hand going up to grab his head and the other resting against a nearby tree.

Hak’s breath came out in clouds. His whole body felt revolted with itself, like it instinctively knew there was something wrong with the position he was designated with. He dry heaved into the base of the tree, his mouth releasing a silent cry, before sliding to his knees. 

Broken laughter began spilling out his lips. He dug his fingernails into the bark of the tree, and clenched his teeth. In that instant, he threw his head back and screamed at the sky.

“Soo-won, you bastard! You fucking bastard! How could you? She loved you! She fucking _loved_ you! How could you do this to her? To us?" His cries trailing off into whispered sobs.

"Hak?"

Immediately, he swiveled his head around before groaning at what that did to his head. Through narrowed eyes, he could vaguely make out the lone figure of a girl - _Yona_ \- staring at him with concern. He tried to get up, but stumbled as the pain in his head increased tenfold. As he fell, he felt the soft grip of Yona's hands on his shoulders.

"Hak? What's wrong?" Her voice laced with worry. Hak looked up into her amethyst orbs, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked so distressed, and Hak wanted to laugh. He shook his head, and got up slowly. The princess's hands left his shoulder, but her gaze on him did not waver.

"Nothing's wrong," he stated. "Nothing's wrong." 

"Hak, don't lie to me. I can tell you're not yourself. What's wrong? Maybe I can help, maybe I ca-"

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" Hak shouted, turning and slamming his palm onto the rough surface of the tree, backing Yona up against it. She startled at his outburst, eyes wide. He was looking down, breathing heavy. 

_The snow was mocking him._

Yona's eyes softened. Slowly, she lifted up her hand to his face, her finger brushing the apple of his cheek. Hak flinched at her touch, but didn't move. The pads of her fingertips grazed under his eyes, _one, two_ before they moved his fringe to the side. With her other hand, she cupped the other side of his face and directed his eyes to hers. What she saw made her heart ache.

Gone was the strong bodyguard with a knack for teasing her, who stayed by her side through every obstacle and every enemy. His eyes reflected a deep sadness, like a boy who was told that angels didn't exist. He searched her face, as if she had the answers he was looking for. But he found none, she knew. At that point, with tears welling in her eyes, her hands slid down from his face and came to rest at the nape of his neck. With a small tug and a tiptoe, she cradled his head against her cheek, desperately pleading to whoever was watching down on them to remove whatever that was tormenting the man in her arms.

Soon, Hak relaxed in her hold, and they both kneeled down into a more comfortable position. His arms wound around her body hesitantly, as if touching her for the first time. He leaned his head against her shoulder, blocking out any traces of white - _it was all a lie_ \- from his vision. The pain in his head hadn't ceased. It wasn't long before his breathing grew heavy again, and he tightened his hold on Yona's tiny frame. 

Yona stroke his hair, running her fingers through the coarse strands. As he began muttering unintelligibly, she shooshed him, willing the pain in his heart to go away. 

"He was my best friend..."

"I know. Hak. I know," her voice cracked, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know you loved him as much as I did. I know."

He released a strangled sound, and Yona felt warm water trickling down his face, onto her tunic. With Hak's trembling body still clutched to her, she closed her eyes. 

And the snow continued to rain down, a relentless reminder of what had been lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me: another-miracle.tumblr.com


End file.
